Hygiene Problems
Hygiene Problems is the seventh episode of Lost in Kelp Forest, and the seventh episode in season 1. Synopsis When Molly is brought back to the campsite, Squidward is very disgusted about her hygiene. However, it seems to be attractive to Patrick. Transcript (Molly is seen eating soggy pancakes with a spork) Molly: I thought you guys were more civilized than this. SpongeBob: Oh, we just ran out of forks. Now we gotta make some more. Sporks'll do for now, though. Patrick: Yeah, they work just fine. (starts nibbling on his spork) SpongeBob: Patrick, those aren’t for eating. (snatches Patrick's spork from his grasp) Molly: Gotta admit, though, these pancakes are heavenly. Not so sure about my breath right now though… (exhales, revealing a nauseating stench that suddenly wakes up Squidward sleeping on the ground) Squidward: Uch! (starts waving away the stench with his tentacle) Where the heck is that odor coming from? Patrick: Odor? It smells like heaven! (sniffs) Squidward: Ugh! What’s wrong in your head, you dunderhead? Patrick: Nothing. Just smells so… good… (his eyes widen as he finds out where the smell is coming from) Mol- Mol- M- M- Molly: Molly here. What's up Pat? Patrick: (falls to the ground and faints) Squidward: (facepalms) Oh, brother… Molly: (giggling) You're funny, Patrick. (picks him up, making him conscious again) Patrick: Wh- what happened? Molly: You passed out, silly! Patrick: Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. Squidward: Enough dilly dallying over there, we got some wood to chop down. Molly: Since when did you guys chop wood? Patrick: Ever since we attempted building a treehouse. Molly: Cool. But what happened to it? Patrick: Basically a couple of clams chewed through it. Molly: That's awful. Could I help you rebuild it? Patrick: Maybe later. For now, we gotta chop down wood for the fire. Molly: Okay. You know, you're a pretty good guy, Patrick. Patrick: (blushes) You're not so bad yourself. (Molly blushes as well) Squidward: Chop, chop, guys! Molly and Patrick: Coming! (The four of them are all chopping wood) Molly: So, Patrick, how's life? Patrick: The usual. Boring. Molly: (laughs) Yeah, same here. (They keep silent for a few moments) Molly: Ugh, I'm really bored now. Patrick: Same. What to do? (starts thinking) I know, we can ditch! Molly: Ditch? Patrick: Yeah, ditch. Like, just leave those two guys to chop down the wood and we can do something else. Molly: Good idea. Let's do it. (Two hours later) Squidward: Patrick, could you get me my axe over there? (notices that Patrick isn't there) Patrick? Patrick? Where the heck are you? SpongeBob: I don’t see them anywhere. Same with Molly. Squidward: I bet they're making out. SpongeBob: Ew. (They hear giggling in the distance) Squidward: I bet that's them. Come on. SpongeBob: Yeah probably. (They walk over to the tent, where Patrick and Molly are playing on a Nintendo Switch. Squidward: And what do you two think you’re doing? Patrick: Just having some fun. (holds out Joy-Con) Wanna play? Squidward: No I don't wanna play! You're gonna go out there with Molly, and chop that wood! Patrick: Hey, who made you the boss? SpongeBob: Ummm…… heheheh… Molly: Come on, Patrick, let's get outta here. They don't like that we're having fun and they’re not. Patrick: Yeah, let’s ditch… again! (They rush out of the tent, with SpongeBob and Squidward chasing after them) SpongeBob: Hey! Squidward: Get over here right now! Molly: Over my bare butt! (moons the two, blinding them) Squidward: I will never unsee that. Patrick: Y'know Molly that I can also see that. Molly: Oh… Squidward: I know this isn't the right time to ask this, but SpongeBob, why aren't you playing like you usually do? SpongeBob: (Stops) Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Squiddy! Squidward: ARE YOU KIDDING M- Patrick: Go SpongeBob! Molly: Come on guys! We gotta hurry up! SpongeBob: Wait- where are we even running? (They all stop and see that they have been running in circles) Molly: Oh. Squidward: Aha! Got ya! Patrick: OH NO! HE’S GONNA EAT US! Squidward: No Patrick, I'm just going to make you guys chop wood. SpongeBob: Chop wood? But look at the time! It's midnight! Squidward: ...How long were we running around for? Molly, Patrick, SpongeBob: Doesn't matter! (falls asleep) Squidward: Oh what the heck! (falls asleep too) Molly: (breathes) Patrick: Now that's a good smell alright. ends